Don Capelli
Don Dino Capelli was the Boss of the Capelli Family and the main antagonist of the Capelli Family arc. Bio "Despite Don Capelli's insistence that his family obeys traditional mafia values of respect and loyalty, the Don himself doesn't adhere to such qualities. Raised in the Capellis by his father, the old Don, he rose through the family's ranks but grew frustrated with the trivial work he constantly given, and the fact that his father gave him no say in major decisions. Such frustrations ended with a bang when a restaurant bomb killed his father and his made men. There was no evidence to suggest Capelli junior was behind it, but everyone knew that it was his work. With all of his obstacles to power removed simultaneously, Capelli junior took the title of Don and started to expand the family's operations. The rest is history. Don Capelli is obsessed by 1920s mafia figureheads like Al Capone, and tries to emulate their look and style. Ruthless and powerful, yet arrogant and single-minded, the Don's reign must be ended to prevent Capital City from becoming part of the family." History Case 6: Don the Run Don Capelli planned on gathering his remaining soldiers and fleeing the country. However; The Cop was informed of this and chased down and eliminated all of the Capelli Family convoy. The Cop eventually catches up to Capelli's Limo, which is revealed to hold, alongside Don Capelli himself, more Capelli soldiers and a minigun in the boot. The Cop continuously eliminates all the Capelli soldiers who pop out from inside and shoots at Don Capelli until he is injured. Don Capelli falls back into the limo due to his sustained injuries and the limo is shown spiraling out of control and flipping multiple times. Ending cutscene We switch to a view of Don Capelli being thrown around inside his limo as it flips, and switching back to outside, this time from the front view, as we see the limo flipping towards the "camera" and blacking out the scene. We the switch to a clip of news coverage of Don Capelli outside a court house with the words "Don Capelli Guilty" "Experts agree: Capelli Business finished" on screen as Don Capelli attempts to hide his face from the paparazzi. This is followed by another news channel's report on the "Mob rule over traders lifted" and the "Truck routes safe once more". This fades to black again and we finally see Don Capelli having his police photograph taken. Weaponry Don Capelli's weaponry consists of: Stone & Western Equalizer: A Tommy gun with a fast rate of fire. It holds sixty shots. Don Capelli's Limo / Capelli Boss vehicle: An armoured limo equipped with a minigun in the boot and room for many gun-wielding passengers. Vehicles While not actually seen driving any vehicles, Don Capelli is seen as a passenger in his armoured Limo Trivia According to the PDA section of the Pursuit Force website, Don Capelli and his Lieutenant, Stefano De Tomaso A.K.A. "Deadeye", have been friends since childhood.Category:Browse Category:Bosses